Recently, as various portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, PDAs, and laptop computers, have been developed, the requirement for compact-size flat panel displays applicable to the portable electronic devices is gradually increased. In this regard, the flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), field emission displays (FEDs), and vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs) have been actually studied and commercialized recently.
Metallic wiring patterns provided inside the devices or color filter patterns in the LCD have been realized through various schemes of forming patterns, such as a printing scheme and a photolithography scheme. However, according to the photolithography scheme, processes are complicated in that the photoresist must be laminated, exposed, and developed. Accordingly, the schemes have the limitation in forming fine-patterns.
Meanwhile, according to a scheme of filling a material in the pattern, the pattern is not filled with the material in uniform amount, so that the filling failure may be caused.